Around the World
by TurtleWexler
Summary: Third "episode" of my Doctor Who fanfictions. Emily finally gets that trip she wanted.


"Twentieth century Earth," the Doctor said, flinging open the door. "You asked for nothing dangerous, so I give you your recent past." He peered out the door, then turned back to us and frowned.

"Don't tell me," I groaned. "Not-so-recent?"

"Oh, Liza, it's nothing to worry about." He nervously ran a hand through his coppery hair. "Judging from the architecture, mode of transportation, and, ah… fashion, we're in, oh… Mid- to late-sixties? Maybe early-seventies?"

Emily hopped a little in excitement. "Can we dress up?" she asked, eyes wide.

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't see why not. We won't be here too long. We're in England—it's kind of old hat for me."

Emily gasped. "England?" I had to convince her not to try faking an accent while we were changing.

I sighed, tugging my long and very straight hair. "I feel like a hippy."

Emily grinned. "I should have grown my hair out."

I shook my head. "You don't understand, Em. People aren't going to take me seriously because they're going to think I'm some sort of druggie. You have great hair for the sixties. Perfectly respectable."

She whined, "But I don't _want_ to be respectable…." She trailed off, noticing the accessories cupboards. "Oooh, sixties sunglasses! What do you think?"

I shrugged and pulled a black and white dress on. It was a little short, but it wasn't too bad. Emily had chosen a very sixties orange-and-brown outfit with bellbottoms.

The Doctor walked us around, and I wasn't too surprised to see another police phone box sitting on the next corner over. I hoped the Doctor would be able to find the TARDIS among all these real phone boxes. He led us to what he called a "coffee bar." It was a little place, squished between two other shops.

"Doctor," Emily said, crossing her arms. "You don't have any money. Why are we—"

The Doctor flipped a gold-colored coin into the air and caught it with a grin. "Found it on the way out of the TARDIS."

We walked in, and the first thing that hit me was the smell of cigarette smoke. The second was the even stronger smell of coffee. Emily and I tried to find short seats as to be below the level of smoke, or at least more out of the way of it, while the Doctor bought three glasses of coke.

Emily took a sip and sighed. "Some things never change."

The Doctor and I grinned.

We tried not to stay too long—the smell of smoke was irritating, and someone kept playing the same song over and over on the jukebox—something by the Beatles.

When we left, I took a deep breath of the air outside and felt instantly cleaner than I had in the coffee bar. "Where to next, tour guide?" I asked the Doctor.

He shrugged. "I thought you might like to look around a bit before we hopped back into the TARDIS and took off again. Maybe we'll visit Japan. I hear it's a nice place—well, _before_ the A-bombs."

I glared at him.

"We'd be there _well_ before the bombing!" he said, hands up defensively.

I stopped walking and continued glaring.

He sighed. "Fine. We'll save that one for later, when I can think of a better time."

"Thank you."

Then he thought a bit. "How about ancient Greece?"

Emily perked up, probably at the thought of the Grecian boys.

I thought about it. "I guess. It depends."

The Doctor shrugged. "We can skip out on the Olympics and the gladiators. They wouldn't let you two in anyway. But I thought you might like to meet someone like Plato—_brilliant_ man, he was. A little limited due to his time, but brilliant all the same. Or Soc—"

Emily interrupted with a huge gasp. "Oh. My. Gosh," she said in hushed tones, pointing. "Eliza, look—look what's parked across the street!"

There was a black car, a blue car, and a red car. I shrugged. "So?"

"When we get back home: Supernatural marathon. That is a black, '67 Chevy Impala." She grinned. "It's the car Sam and Dean drive."

I raised an eyebrow. "Emily. It's just a car. It's not even the same. The driver's side is different."

Emily pouted. "You really need to learn the difference between cars. I'll have to train you."

I laughed. "Good luck with that!"

A guy with long hair and bellbottoms flashed me a peace sign as he crossed the street. I did the same, not really thinking much of it until he'd gone. "Crap..." I muttered. "He thought I was a hippy too."

"It's the hair," the Doctor said, gesturing to his own head.

"You're not helping," I snapped.

We wandered around a bit and made it back to the TARDIS unharmed.

"Well that was refreshing," I said. "No monsters, no aliens, no bad guys…."

"Dang it!" Emily said. "That means we're not getting on the show. They never show safe adventures."

"I don't really care," I said. "Honestly, I'd prefer to remain off the show." The two of us made our way back to the wardrobe. I turned back to the Doctor just in time to see him with one leg up on the console, turning a wheel with his foot as he held a button down and flipped a lever. "Ancient Greece?" I called.

"Yeah," he said briefly, grunting as he stretched a bit more to reach another button.

"Togas," I told Emily. "Maybe our next stop really _is_ Olympus this time."

She laughed. "If Greek gods really existed, that would be the first place the Doctor took us."

"I'm pretty sure he had something else in mind." I thought back to what he said about Plato. Smart guys were alright, but I was afraid it would be boring.

She walked behind some of the hanging clothes and started changing. "Hey," she said after a while, "didn't one of the Greeks tell stories about Atlantis?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought as I changed out of my dress. "Yeah, I think so. I want to say it was Plato. Or someone else with five letters. I want to say: definitely a five-letter name."

She peeked out from behind a matador outfit and grinned. "I want to go there after Greece."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, maybe—if it ever even existed."

She grinned bigger. "If it did, the Doctor can get us there."

When we went back out to the control room, the Doctor had half-wrapped himself around the center of the TARDIS console: one toe on a big blue button, an ankle pressing a lever down, and one hand turning a dial while the other kept him from falling off.

"Don't just stand there!" he cried, "help me with this darned thing!"

The TARDIS groaned in protest.

I swear I heard the Doctor mutter, "Sorry, Sexy," as we took the blue button and lever.

"So," Emily said as the Doctor got everything situated. "What do you think about Atlantis?"

The Doctor grinned. "It's beautiful in the spring."

Emily turned to me with a smug look.

"_After_ Greece," I insisted.

"Yes," the Doctor replied. "After Greece."


End file.
